Solo era una ayuda
by Aurora343
Summary: Dib necesita la ayuda de Zim para hacer creer a su padre que tiene novia y asi no ser comprometido con una completa extraña... aunque no planeaba lo que sucedería al final
1. Te ayudare

Bueno verán, no se de donde salio esta idea… pero salio xDDD, aquí esta ^^

**Te ayudare**

--Flash Back--

-QUEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????- Grito Dib desesperadamente ante la noticia que le acaba de dar su padre, el Profesor Membrana

-Lo que has oído hijo mío- Le respondió tranquilamente este tapándose las orejas

-Pe-Pero… es que… no puedes… porque yo…yo… ya tengo novia- dijo Dib e voz baja

-Bueno si es ese el caso, cambiare de opinión, pero tendrás que presentármela mañana, si no… pues tendrás que aceptar la propuesta- Dicho esto cerro la puerta tras de el rumbo a su trabajo.

--Fin Flash Back--

-Y eso fue lo que sucedió Zim… Por favor… necesito tu ayuda- Término de contar Dib a Zim

-Tonta Larva Humana, como osas pensar que el GRAN ZIM te ayudara con algo tan estúpido

-Zim… se que no quieres vestirte de mujer, pero realmente necesito tu ayuda, eres el único que me puede ayudar-

-En eso tienes razón Dib-Apestoso, pero, ¿Por qué tendría que ayudarte?-

-Seré tu mejor enemigo- Dijo Dib mientras ponía cara de perrito

-MIENTEEEESSS!... espera… eso ya lo eres-

-Entonces… ¿Qué quieres?-

-Que admitas que Zim es el ser mas superior en todo este asqueroso planeta… si que es ¡ASQUEROSO!

-Esta bien Zim… Tu eres el ser mas superior en este planeta- dijo resignado Dib

-Muy bien, te ayudare- Dijo Zim poniendo en la cara una mezcla de felicidad, orgullo y superioridad

Dib al fin había logrado conseguir l ayuda de Zim, y es que había pasado toda la mañana tratando de que el extraterrestre dijera que si, y esto no hubiera pasado si su padre nunca le hubiera llevado la sorpresita de que lo tenia comprometido con una chica que ni siquiera conocía. No es que Zim pudiera hacer muy bien el papel de chica para despistar al Profesor Membrana, solo que el no conocía a alguien mas que pudiera ayudarlo, A Gaz no podría pedirle ayuda, ya que era su hermana, y ls chicas de la Eskuela ni locas lo ayudaría, solo quedaba el de opción.

Mientras Dib se preocupaba por las posibles opciones de que todo saliera mal el día de mañana, Zim llegaba a su casa aparentemente tranquilamente, eso hasta que entro a ella.

-Gir, necesito que me ayudes con un disfraz de una larva humana femenina-

-WEEEEEEEEEEEE!, MI AMO YA SEHIZO TRAVESTIII- Grito Gir eufóricamente

-¿Que?..NO!... espera… ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Zim inocentemente pero tratando de no verse ignorante

-Vera… pues… psss... psss... psss...!- Le dijo Gir a Zim acercándose a el y en un susurro

-NOOOOOOOOOOO, NO ES ESO GIR… es que le prometí al humano cabezón de Dib que l ayudaría, eso es todo-

-Bueno… ROPAAAAAAAAAAAA- Diciendo eso la cabeza de Gir se abrió dejando que un montón de ropa femenina junto con algunas pelucas saliera como lava de un volcán en erupción

-¿De donde sacaste todo esto Gir?- Pregunto Zim saliendo de la montaña de ropa

-No lo séeee- Respondió Gir mirando al vacío

-Bueno… creo que eso no importa… -

Zim estuvo todo el resto de la tarde probándose ropa y pelucas, al final Eligio una polera negra con mangas a rayas rojas y negras, una falda roja a cuadrille y unas botas hasta las rodillas con muchas hebillas, se coloco una peluca negra hasta los hombros y un flequillo hacia el lado derecho.

-Amo… Te ves hermosa- Dijo Gir poniendo cara de enamorado y lanzándose sobre Zim

-Gir… ALEJATE DE MIIIII! – grito molesto Zim

En ese momento Dib entraba por la puerta de enfrente quedando anonadado por la escena, o mejor dicho por el extraterrestre que ahora estaba vestido de mujer, y que… sinceramente se veía adorable.

-Venia a ver como te iba con lo del disfraz… y veo que te va… bien…. Buenonosvemosmañanaadios- Dijo esto ultimo rápidamente mientras se ponía rojo como un tomate

-Bien… Adiós- dijo Zim mientas se levantaba y veía confundido como se marchaba

Al otro día no había escuela puesto que era Sábado, Dib salio de su casa rumbo a la de Zim, algo nervioso, tanto por el hecho de que tenía miedo deque algo saliera mal con su padre como por el hecho de que ayer le latió extrañamente el corazón después de ver a Zim tan adorablemente vestido.

Mientras Zim esperaba tranquilamente a que el humano con la cabeza grande llegara pronto, Sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta y se levanto a abrirla, cuando vio a Dib este se puso completamente rojo.

-"Otra vez su pálida piel se puso roja, ¿Qué le sucede?"-Pensó el chico, ahora chica, verde

-Bu-bueno… ¿nos va-vamos?- Pregunto tartamudeando Dib

-Claro que si Humano, hace media hora que espero que te muevas-Le reclamo Zim

-…-

-Hablando de todo esto Zim, no te puedo llamar por ese nombre… tiene que ser uno femenino-

-Creo que por esta vez te daré la razón Estúpido Dib, podría ser… ¿Ann?, si!, ese me gusta-

-Ann será entonces- Dijo Dib sonriendo

-…- Zim solo lo miro extrañado por la sonrisa que le acababa de dedicar

En la casa de los Membrana Gaz se encontraba jugando con su "Game slave", mientras el profesor membrana preparaba todo para que la chica con la cual había puesto de novia con Dib llegara, y es que si que necesitaba una, ya tenia 16 años y nunca lo había visto con una chica, ya hasta había pensado que su hijo era Gay, y realmente no creía mucho la historia de que ya tuviera novia.

-Ya llegue papá- Dijo Dib al entrar en su casa

-Hijo que bueno que llegaste, Lizzie esta a punto de llegar y… ¿Quién es ella?- Pregunto cambiando su cara de felicidad por una de preocupación

-Bueno ella es Ann y… ¿Cómo que Lizzie?- Pregunto exaltado

-Pues si hijo… realmente no pensé que decías la verdad con respecto a lo de la chica, y valla que es linda… pero… ¿Por qué tiene la piel verde?- Pregunto extrañado

-Pues… porque tiene la misma enfermedad de Zim- Dijo como excusa

Se escucha que alguien entra a la casa…

-Hola a todos – Dice la chica con una sonrisa muy grande…

Continuara….

Espero que les halla gustado el primer capitulo… ^^ … disfruten con este intento de fanfic…


	2. Zim VS Lizzie

**Agradecimientos:**

**NUAJava**: Pues si, obvio que es de lo mas normal xD, vamos en ese mundo apenas notan a un chico verde… creo que eso es un detalle, gracias por leer x3

**Chuzzley**: Bueno, la trama va rápida ya que el capitulo se hubiera hecho muy corto si no, además así mejor; D, aunque tratare de no avanzar tan rápido, gracias por la sugerencia ^^

**Zamtik y gGizzeta**: Gracias por leer, a mi también me gusta mucho tu historia, el personaje de Zamtik me cae muy bien; D, espero que lo continúes, y con respecto a lo que dijo Gir… pues… fue lo que mas me gusto xDDD

**Mitary**: Lamento no haber continuado antes, es que acabo de ingresar a clases y ya me han dado un montón de trabajos, apenas si e tenido tiempo de meterme al computador y leer los fanfics pendientes xd… tratare de que no vuelva a ocurrir ^^

Sin más que decir… la continuación

**Lizzie V/S Zim**

...Momento REALMENTE incomodo…

Los cinco se encontraban sentados en la mesa del comedor cenando, el profesor membrana tragaba los alimentos mientras se reflejaba una falsa sonrisa en su rostro, que mas que demostrar simpatía, demostraba preocupación, Gaz solo se dedicaba a jugar ya que no le interesaba ni la comida, ni las personas a su alrededor, Lizzie no dejaba de observar a Dib mientras pensaba… "Wow! Que GRAN cabeza… pero aun así es lindo", Dib solo se limitaba estar mas rojo que los ojos de Zim, y bueno… Zim por alguna razón, que no entendía, no podía dejar esa rabia hacía esa hembra humana que le hacía hervir su "sangre".

-¿¡PUEDES DEJAR DE VERLO TANTO!?-exploto Zim

-…- Dib no sabía que decir... acaso Zim estaba ¿Celoso?

-Ahora que lo pienso-Comenzó Lizzie tranquilamente-¿Quién eres tú?-Pregunto con tono molesto

-Soy la novia de Dib…YO SOY ZI… ANN!-Dijo orgulloso

-mmm...… es imposible que seas la novia de Dib… puesto que ese es MI lugar- Le contesto desafiante la chica

-¿Crees que Dib querría a una flacucha y pálida Larva-femenina-humana como novia?-

-…Al menos yo no soy ¡VERDE!- Grito la chica

-¡ES UNA ENFERMEDAD A LA PIEL!-Se defendió Zim

El profesor membrana solo observaba como se llevaba a cabo la guerra de insultos entre las chicas, cuando reacciono dijo…

-Nunca pensé que dos chicas se pelearían por mi hijo… por mi loco hijo… ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSO- Grito esto ultimo eufórico para luego acercarse a Dib y darle un fuerte abrazo

-Esto es embarazoso… nunca pensé que terminaría así…-Dijo en un susurro Dib con la cara avergonzada

-Esto es estúpido… nunca pensé que terminaría así- Dijo Gaz molesta mientras se retiraba del lugar

-Esto es divertido… nunca pensé que terminaría así-Dijo Gir mientras espiaba por la ventana

Ya había pasado una hora de terminada la cena, Lizzie se había ido a su casa, pero antes le dio a Dib un beso en la mejilla y le dijo que al día siguiente le daría una sorpresa, esta fue seguida de Zim, quien trataba de no arecer enojado, y realmente sus intentos fueron en vano ya que antes de retirarse de la casa de Dib le dio una fuerte patada en la rodilla.

-Este si que fue un día extraño… esa chica Lizzie es muy linda, no lo negare… aunque concuerdo co Zim… su piel es mucho mas pálida que la mía, y bueno si esta muy delgada… aunque no tanto como Zim… realmente si que tiene un cuerpo adorable y Lizzie no debió de echarle en cara lo de su piel verde… no es para nada fea, y le sienta muy bien, además…Espera un momento… ¡¿QUE ESTOY DICIENDO?!-Dib rito lo mas fuerte que pudo… no podía creer lo que estaba "Pensando"

-¿Acaso no sabe que los pensamientos se tienen que quedar en la cabeza?-Pensaba Gaz-Le pediré a papá que me cambie de cuarto, sus pensamientos son entupidamente insoportable, y mas si no sabe mantenerlos como tales-

Mientras Zim después de darle la patada a Dib y salir de allí caminaba de manera pausada hacía su base, y es que su mente no estaba concentrada en ello, realmente sus piernas de movían por inercia.

-Ese estúpido humano con cabeza Superdesarrollada, ¿cómo es que osa hacer sentir así a Zim?-Pensaba mientras pateaba una pequeña roquita-No es solo eso… sino que dejo que esa Humana femenina se acercara a su espacio personal de manera considerable-Patea una roca mas grande-¿y que demonios fue eso que le dejo en su rostro?... por alguna razón quisiera haber sido yo el que se lo hubiera dado-Otra roca de mayor tamaño fue pateada-Esa flacuchenta me da tanta rabia-Una roca que triplicaba el tamaño de Zim se encontraba en su camino-…-¡DIB ES MIOOOO!-Grito Fuertemente Zim tomando la roca y lanzándosela a una pobre ancianita que no tenía la culpa de lo sucedido-

-Ah!- Grito la anciana antes de darse cuenta de que la roca callo al frente de ella- Que alivio-Pensó… para luego darse cuenta que se encontraba en una bajada-¡Ayuda!

-Bueno-Pensó Zim- Ya no le faltaba mucho para morir, algún día tenía que pasar- Y se fue de allí silbando un poco mas calmado

-Pobre anciana-Dijo un señor que pasaba por allí y vio lo sucedido

Lizzie se dedicaba a tomar unas cuantas fotografías de su entorno… observaba a los pajaritos, a los perritos y gatitos, y los retrataba en una simple y hermosa imagen, la gente que pasaba por alrededor también… y es que para ella no había nada mas gratificante que observar su entorno y disfrutar cada segundo de lo acontecido en ese espacio, todos eran hermosos a sus maneras, aun con sus defectos y deformaciones, todos tenían algo que los hacían únicos, y eso es lo que ella trataba de mostrar en sus fotos. Así es como descubrió a cierto chico cabezón, de extraño cabello azabache y lindos ojos mieles escondidos tras unos grandes lentes. Presentía que el era diferente, era la imagen perfecta que siempre anduvo buscando… nunca pensó encontrar alo así, desde el primer momento que lo vio supo que debía de ser solo de ella, el problema fue cuando lo vio junto a cierto chico de piel verde, en las fotos que había logrado capturar de aquel chico que le robo el corazón salía ese otro que no le interesaba en lo absoluto, y debía de deshacerse de el estorbo. No era tonta, o al menos no tanto como los demás, sabía que esa tal Ann era el mismo chico que se autoproclamaba el "GRAN ZIM"… no dejaría que le quitaran a su Muzo, ya que desde el momento en que lo vio decidió que sería solo de ella y de nadie mas, aunque le costara la vida.

Después de la cena en la casa membrana se fue directo a su hogar, bueno, en realidad con una que otra parada para sacar una que otra foto, pero ese no era el punto, tendría mucho que hacer al día siguiente… primero, darle la sorpresa a Dib, Segundo, destruir a el chic travesti de piel verde que se hacía llamar Ann… Nada podía fallar.

Es extraño, pero todos tenían pensamientos tan distintos y similares a la vez, pensaban en un pasado, en un presente y talvez en un futuro, cada quien con sus conflictos, y cada quien con su perspectiva, la cosa ahora es ver en que terminara todo esto…

O eso pensaba Gir después de espiarlos a todos y ver sus acciones, pero lo cierto es que esa concentración no duro mucho…

-TAAACOOOSSSS!-Grito El robot mientras se abalanzaba de la pobre anciana que decidió alimentarse de esto el día de hoy, ya que quería borrarse de la cabeza el problema que tubo con la roca gigante, lo cierto que hoy no fue el mejor día de la pobre, nunca mas saldría un día domingo.

Bueno bueno, espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo, y si, tengo un problema con la pobre anciana xd… es que me cae mal Ò.O, no mentira, solo quería meter a una anciana indefensa en mi historia, tengan buen día y noche… bye bye ^^, hasta el próximo capitulo.


	3. Dos ¿¡Sorpresas?

**Agradecimientos:**

**MadHatterKedsal: **Lamento no haber agradecido antes, es que apareció después de leerlos xd, y si, Zim vestido de chica debe de ser adorable xD, gracias ^^

**Zamtik y Girzzeta**: gracias por los 20 pts. Y por el cumplido ^^, y si… Zim se ve débil pero no lo es ;D, y pobre abuelita, y lo del personaje… no agradezcas ya que es la pura y santa verdad ^^

**Mitary:** Realmente el profesor membrana me da mucha rabia xd… pero lo puse porque era necesario no mas… si no que se muera xd… gracias por pasarte de nuevo ^^

**Dos… ¿¡Sorpresas?!**

La primera:

Al día siguiente Dib se levanto tranquilamente y no esperando nada nuevo, se ducho y vistió, bajo las escaleras rumbo a la cocina y comió su típico cereal con leche, le dijo un "Buenos días" a Gaz, quien lo ignoro y luego los dos salieron rumbo a la Eskuela.

También el día comenzó Normal para Zim, salió rápidamente de las entrañas de su laboratorio llegando a su sala de mal decorado y con el cuadro del horrible mono verde, vio a Gir mirando el televisor como todas las mañanas y salio de allí sin mas puesto que no quería que lo obligara a comer waffles.

Lizzie después de revelar unas fotografías toda la noche, planeando la sorpresa para Dib y ver como le haría la vida imposible a ese chico/a, bajo a tomar desayuno y a despedirse de su madre, quien por cierto ni caso le hizo pues se le habían pasado las copas en la noche y no la despertaba ni el fin del mundo, pero esto no la sorprendió.

Ya eran las 8:00 AM y todos los alumnos de la clase de la señorita Bitters se encontraban en completo silenció escuchando como esta hablaba sobre el final de los tiempos; paso media hora y los niños se aburrieron, ignoraron por completo a la maestra y se dedicaron a conversar entre ellos, mientras Dib observaba a Zim de una forma extraña, el pobre extraterrestre se sentía incomodo ya que nunca lo había mirado así, lo único que atinó a hacer fue sacarle la lengua.

-Bueno niños, ahora que saben lo miserable que serán sus vidas les quiero presentar a una nueva alumna- Dijo la maestra cambiando drásticamente de tema

-Solo espero que no sea tan rarita como Dib- Dijo Zita de mala gana

-No lo creo, nadie lo puede superar- le respondió La Letra M

-no estaría tan segura- dijo Sarah

-Entra ya niña- le gritó la señorita Bitters

Dib no cabía en la sorpresa, mientras Zim solo la miraba con enojo, los chicos de la clase babeaban y las niñas la admiraban.

-Es de las nuestras- dijeron Sarah y Zita al mismo tiempo

-Buenos días mi nombre es Lizzie y espero ser su amiga- dijo todo esto pausadamente y cerrando los ojos-y…- abrió los ojos y se estos se encontraron con los de Dib- ¡DIB!- Grito eufórica

Todos abrieron los ojos lo más grande que pudieron, la chica nueva estaba abrazando al "Raro" de Dib, y parece que lo conocía.

-¡ALEJATE DE EL!-Grito Zim

-¿Y si no quiero?- respondió tranquilamente ella

-Grrrrrr…- Gruño Zim

-Señorita Bitters…- Dijo Zita

-…ah, ¿qué?... a si!... no se permite este comportamiento… vallase a su asiento- Dijo ella despertando

-Este será un largo día…- pensó Dib

-Si que lo será- le respondió Zim

-¿Voz alta?-

-Si-

La Segunda:

-Tengo un mal presentimiento Gaz… como si algo malo fuese a pasar-Le comento Dib a su hermana

-Obviamente un mal presentimiento trae algo malo-Le contesto de mala manera

-Hablo enserió, Zim… es decir… Lizzie esta planeando algo-

-Ahora ya no es el… es ella… ¿acaso descubriste que no eras homo sino bisexual?-

-Descubriré que es- la ignoró

-aashhh-

Dib estuvo tratando de descubrir que haría ella, todo el día estuvo atenta a sus movimientos, ignorando por completo a Zim.

-¿Qué le sucede al apestoso humano?... lo único que a hecho todo el día es observar a esa entupida humana- Pensó Zim irritado por la situación

Ya a pasado una emana desde entonces y Dib seguía vigilando a Lizzie sin tomarle importancia a Zim, claro que ara Lizzie era lo mejor que le podía suceder, puesto que tenía toda la atención del chico y tomaba esto como escusa de estar con el, pero para Zim se había vuelto el infierno, no tenía a nadie para que tratara de frustrarle sus planes y eso era… bueno… pues, aburrido.

-Ya llegue Gir- Grito Zim al entrar a su base

-¿Cómo estuvo el día?- Pregunto el robot sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla, ya llevaba una semana entera pegado en el sillón viendo la tele

-Ese ESTUPIDO humano lo ÚNICO que a hecho es observar a esa ASUEROSA humana, ¡pasa TODO EL DÏA con ella!-Se empezó a desahogar Zim

----3 horas después---

-Acaso no sabe que yo el GRAN ZIM, soy el único que puede tener su atención y…- continuaba…

Suena la puerta interrumpiendo el gran discurso de Zim, este de mala gana se pone su disfraz y se dirige a abrir la puerta, era extraño que alguien fuera, por un momento Zim pensó que podría ser Dib, y que todo volvería a la normalidad, pero se desilusiono al ver quien era…

-Hola… Ann- Dijo la chica con malicia

-… ¿Qué haces aquí?... y … ¿Ann?, mi nombre es ¡Zim!, y eso no debes olvidarlo-

-No te hagas en tonto, se que la chica que estaba en la cena eras tu, no soy tonta-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Veras… ¡SORPRESA!- Dijo con una gran sonrisa a lo que Zim solo la vio con cara de "Y a esta… ¿Qué la pico?"-Ya debiste de haberlo notado, pero Dib a estado muy cercano a mi últimamente- Zim la miro con recelo- y… pues me acaba de confesar que le gusto, y pues, como es obvio, a mi igual… ahora somos novios-

-..¿Que es "Novio"?- Dijo inocente

-¿No sabes que es ser novio?, pues que ignorante- este comentarió molesto a Zim- pues veras, cuando las personas se quieren muchos, cuando no puedes dejar de pensar en el o ella, cuando te siente mal que este con otro y no contigo, cuando lo único que deseas es que esa persona sea feliz, es que estas enamorado, si el sentimiento es reciproco, las personas deciden ser novios y estar juntos por siempre-

Algo en el lugar donde esta su corazón hizo que le doliera a Zim, y su squeedly spooch le hizo sentir mareos

-…- Zim estaba…triste- ya veo, entones son "Novios"

-Así es-

Zim solo la miro y cerro la puerta, no quería mas noticias ese día

-Jeje- Se río en sus adentros la chica…- Fase dos…Completa-

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?- Dijo Dib que al seguir a Lizzie para saber que planeaba termino en el centro de la ciudad

Espero les halla gustado, y se que son muy obvios los acontecimientos, denme el gusto de creer que no xd


	4. La verdad

**MadHatterKedsa**l: No hay de que ;D xD… mmm pues si, es optimista ya que, bueno, para todos no es la vida lúgubre, todo tiene su lado optimista, gracias por el comentario

**Altair snape Black**: kajkajkajkja xDDD me dio risa tu comentario…gracias por leer mi fic ;D

**La verdad**

Las cosas han cambiado mucho, Dib solo se preocupaba de Lizzie, pero no porque le gustara, sino porque no quería que hiciera algo que perjudicara a… bueno a él, Zim ya no gritaba que era el mejor, ni hacía comentarios extraños, incluso ya hacía un mes que no llamaba a sus altos, era casi como si el pequeño Irken sufriera de una depresión, mientras Lizzie estaba en la gloria, estar con Dib vigilándola le había dado la oportunidad de sacarle una y mil fotos, además así Zim no sospecharía de su mentira.

Zim llegó a su base y entro calladamente sin saludar a Gir, ya de hace un mes que no saludaba, el pequeño robot-perrito estaba triste, su amo ya casi no hablaba y también dejo de hacer planes para conquistar la tierra.

Zim descansaba en su laboratorio subterráneo, descansaba sobre el teclado de su gran computadora; Gir decidió que debía de hablar con su amo, las cosas no podían continuar así.

Entro silenciosamente al laboratorio, Zim ni se percato que había alguien allí, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos

-Amo…- Dijo Gir muy bajo

-…-

-Amo…-

-…-

-¡AMO!- Grito

-¿Qué?... a Gir eres tu… ¿Qué sucede?- Dijo despistado

-Amo… estoy preocupado

-… ¿Por qué?

-Por usted… hace un mes que no es el mismo

-¿De que hablas?, ¡claro que soy el mismo!... no me sucede nada malo-

-Dígame la verdad por favor amo-

Silencio

-Es extraño Gir- Comenzó- Se supone que los Irken no tienen sentimientos, que somos fríos, que no nos importa los otros seres vivientes, pero por alguna razón, él me importa, y mucho mas de lo que debería… últimamente lo único que hace es estar con esa tal Lizzie; antes yo era su obsesión, ahora lo es ella y eso me hizo sentir solo, todo es aburrido… creo que…-Comenzando a llorar- lo quiero mucho… mas que eso… me atrevería a decir que… yo… lo amo… ¡MALDITO SENTIMIENTO HUMANO!- Grito lo ultimo sintiendo como las lagrimas, al paso, quemaban sus mejillas

-Amo… ¿Cuál es el problema de que a usted le guste Dib?-

-¿Cómo supiste que era él?-

-No lo seeee-

-Bueno, ese no es el problema, el sentimiento me lo puedo aguantar, pero hay otro mas fuerte todavía… esa Lizzie, me quito a mi mejor amigos, estoy Celoso, además… el se volvió novio de ella, y pues… eso… esto… es insoportable-

-¿el mismo Dib le dijo eso?-

-Pues…no… fue Lizzie-

-¿Por qué no le pregunta a Dib mejor?-

-…-

-¡QUIERO UN SANWICH!- Grito eufórico y salio del lugar

Lizzie sacaba unas cuantas fotos a Dib, ya era el cuarto traje que usaba

-Es mucho, ¿No crees?-Dijo Dib incomodo

-Claro que no… además te ves muy bien con esa ropa… no cabe duda que lo gótico te viene- Dijo feliz y sacando ya su tercer rollo del día

-Esta bien, además es cómoda- Dijo avergonzado

Dib vestía un polera negra con mangas a rayas negras y rojas , una gabardina larga y unos pantalones ajustados co unas cadenas a los lados

Lizzie disfrutaba esto… pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal…

Zim estaba sentado tranquilamente pensando, el comercial de una caricatura se podía preciar en la televisión

-¿y si Gir tiene razón?... y si realmente la humana me engaño…- Pensaba

Pasaron cuatro horas

-¡Eso es!- dijo levantándose del sillón ara luego salir corriendo

-Lizzie… ya vamos en el traje número 16… y ya has usado ¡10 Rollos!- Grito Dib

-Esta bien, esta bien…creo que podríamos descansar por hay… ¿Quieres hacer algo?- Pregunto feliz

-¿Te parece ir a tomar algo?…-

-Esta bien, vamos- Dijo tomándolo de la mano

Zim llego a la entrada de la casa de Dib, toco rápidamente el timbre…. Y espero

-¿Y tu que quieres?- Dijo Gaz abriendo la puerta

-¿esta Dib?- Dijo sin aliento

-Se fue a la fuente de soda con esa tal Lizzie- Dijo continuando su juego

-Ya veo… -

Zim caminaba desanimado… toda la confianza se le fue, ya no sabía que diría si se lo encontraba

-Esto es horrible, asqueroso planeta con sus asquerosas emociones- Dijo en voz baja

-Esta muy rico el helado Dib, gracias-

-Si si, no hay de que- Dijo distraído- ¡Oye! ¿Ese no es Zim?- dijo de pronto- se ve desanimado

-mmm...… ¿tu crees?, yo lo veo bien, vámonos mejor- Dijo nerviosa

-Claro que no… algo le pasa- Corrió hacía él

A Zim se le escapo una lagrima, si que dolió

-¿Zim?, ¿Estas bien?-

-¡¿Eh?! DIB… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo secándose la lagrima y dejándose mas grande el rastro que dejo la lagrima

-Nada paseaba y te vi-

-Dime algo Dib… ¿Es verdad que eres novio de Lizzie?

-…-

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, espero verlos por aquí, me gustaría que los que les interesa el comic de Johnny The homicidal Maniac entraran a este blog que creamos con una amiga .com … tenemos dos tomos en español de este comic creado por Jhonen Vasquez y pronto subiremos el Tomo 3!!!, ya que aunque no esta en nternet, lo estamos traduciendo con una amiga, espero su visita… byebye ^^


	5. Gracias por la ayuda

**MadHatterkedsal**: a mi me sucede al revés, odio al mundo y sus experiencias, incluso se puede decir que odio la vida, pero amo a las personas, con defectos y todo, pienso que casa uno tiene una belleza única, tanto de exterior como de interior.

Y gracias por el comentario ;D

**Dorothy Snape**: Gracias por leer mi fic, y por tu sugerencia, aunque la ley después de haberlo escrito xd… pero salio algo mas o menos así xD

**Gracias por la ayuda**

Lamento haberme demorado tanto, el colegio me tiene harta, ni e tenido tiempo para leer, estar en tercero medio es una tortura xd

Espero que les guste el ultimo capitulo ^^

**Gracias por la ayuda**

Dib estaba en Shock, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo Zim… ¿Cómo era eso de que estaba de novio con Lizzie?, ¡Puras calumnias!

-Ya veo- Zim se levanto

-¡Espera!- Grito Dib mientras lo agarraba del brazo

-Entonces, si no quieres que me marche ¡Respóndeme Dib-apestoso!- Dijo Zim enojado

-Es que…¿De que estas hablando Zim?- Le respondió confundido

-Pues ya te pregunte, así que debes saber-

-¡De verdad Zim!, ¿Realmente piensas que estoy de novio con Lizzie?-Dib se comenzó a molestar

-¡¿Y como no lo voy a pensar?! , si lo único que haces todo el tiempo es estar con esa ¡Estúpida Humana!-Las lágrimas volvían

Dib veía como el líquido transparente recorría la piel de Zim, una gran tristeza lo invadió. Lizzie observaba la escena, la tristeza de Dib creció hasta tal punto que se convirtió en rabia, se dio media vuelta y llamo a Lizzie

-¡¿Cómo es esto de que estamos de novios?!- Las mejillas de Dib estaban rojas de rabia

-Esto…yo…- Estaba asustada, nunca había visto a Dib tan enojado

-¡Responde!-

-Yo… yo realmente te amo Dib, y el ser humano es capaz de hacer locuras por amor- Las lágrimas de Lizzie no se hicieron esperar, pero más que de tristeza eran de temor

-Conclusión, ¡Mentiste!-

-…-

Zim solo se limitaba a escuchar en silencio, tenía miedo, al igual que Lizzie, el tenía miedo, tampoco en el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Dib lo había visto de esa manera

Dib rato de tranquilizarse, pero no por la seguridad de la chica, si no porque vio que al pobre extraterrestre también le había asustado su actitud. No sabía que hacer, no sabía que decir, solo sabía que quería que esa chica desapareciera, quería estar con Zim, quería decirle cuanto le quería… si, eso era, le quería mas de lo que había querido a alguien en su corta vida, y necesitaba hacérselo saber

-¿Por qué no hiciste?- Pregunto más calmado

- Te quería solo para mi, además… pensé que tendría una oportunidad, no te despeabas de mi- Dijo ella mas tranquila

-¡No me despegaba de ti porque pensé que planeabas algo contra Zim!, ¡No quería que le hicieras daño!-

-…-

¿Era cierto lo que acababan de percibir las antenas de Zim?, eso significaba que Dib solo ¿Lo quería proteger?, ¿Esa era la razón por la cual lo había dejado a un lado y le tomaba tanta atención a esa Larva-Femenina-Humana?, No lo podía creer

-¿Acaso te importa mi seguridad?- Pregunto Zim de pronto, dejando a los dos humanos perplejos

-…-

-…-

-Te hice una pregunta- Dijo al no oír respuesta

-Claro que me importa Zim-

-…- Zim pensó y luego pregunto- ¿Por qué?

-porque o te a…- Estaba punto de terminar cuando Lizzie interrumpió

-¡No lo digas!- Gritó- Por favor, no lo digas- Una lagrima callo

-Te amo- Dijo Zim

-…-Dib lo miro y sonrió- Acaso, ¿Nunca puedo ser el primero?

-No- Zim sonrío dulcemente

-…- Lizzie no sabía que decir, se limito a correr lo mas rápido que le daban sus piernas

La chica corría y corría, y tras ella se veía como dos chicos la observaban

-¿Hasta que punto puede llegar la estupidez humana por culpa de los sentimientos?- Pregunto Zim mas para si mismo

-Si no tuviéramos sentamientos, no seriamos humanos- Dijo Dib

-Pero un Irken no puede tener sentimientos- Dijo Zim triste

-¿Y porque crees eso?-

Zim observo a Dib por unos instantes, y luego respondió

-Es cierto, yo soy Irken y tengo sentimientos-

-¿Qué tipos de sentimientos?-

-Odio, rencor, felicidad, tristeza, celos…etc., todos estos en grandes cantidades y que puedo tener por cualquiera, pero hay uno solo que esta dedicado para una persona en particular

-¿y cual sería Zim?-

-Amor- Respondió el Irken un poco avergonzado

Dib sonrió, solo eso quería escuchar, no necesitaba más, abrazo al pequeño extraterrestre y le dio un pequeño beso, cuando este termino Dib dijo

-Es en serio Zim, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser el primero en todo?- Pregunto molesto

-Es simple, ¡Yo soy el GRAN ZIM!, y obviamente tengo que ser el número uno en todo- dijo Zim con soberbia

-…- Dib lo observaba resignado- Aun con defecto y todo, te amo Zim- Dijo en un susurro que no alcanzo a escuchar Zim- Por cierto Zim…- Dijo más alto

-¿Qué es tan importante como para interrumpir a Zim?- Pregunto molesto

- Gracias por la ayuda- Dijo feliz Dib

-…- Zim estaba procesando las palabras- De nada- dijo escondiendo la cara para que no viera lo avergonzado que estaba

Al día siguiente en la Eskuela

Zim llego tranquilamente, discutió con Dib un rato, aunque esto lo hacían para aparentar, y se sentó tranquilamente, al hacerlo noto que había un sobre en su pupitre, lo tomo, dudo un poco y lo abrió, en este había una pequeña carta y tres fotografías, primero leyó la carta

**Zim:**

**Se que e perdido la batalla, pero no la guerra.**

**Lizzie**

Zim solo la miro confundido y luego le tomo atención a las fotos

La primera: Era una foto de Dib

La segunda: Era una foto suya

La tercera: Simplemente estaba en negro, como si hubiera fallado el revelado

-Esta chica esta loca- Pensó espantado Zim- No dejaré que se salga con la suya

En algún lugar en la casa de Zim

¡Mi amo esta en problemas!-Grito Gir despertando de una siesta para recargar su energía, sus ojos estaban rojos y su cara seria- ¡Tengo Sueño!- Volvió a gritar y se quedó nuevamente dormido

**Fin**

Ujujujuju! Lo deje como con un continuará, quien sabe, talvez lo haga ;D


End file.
